


Unexpected capture

by Kamaleen



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Courtship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Jhin is half-Vastaya headcanon, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Mild Gore, Mutual Pining, Non-Canon Relationship, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaleen/pseuds/Kamaleen
Summary: After three months in Noxus, Jhin was finally home. The Ionian government had sent him there to create havoc in Noxus with some rebellious and mindless Noxians as his patrons. Jhin did enjoy killing Noxians, but he was bored as hell too because no Noxian seemed to be able to appreciate arts.Well, Jhin couldn't say that he loved Ionia, but he did appreciate the peace and beauty of his homeland - especially after coming back from the land he loathed so much. So, after getting back home, the first thing Jhin decided to do was making a small production for himself. He needed something to cheer himself up after those boring productions he was assigned to do in Noxus.Let's say that not everything went as planned, and now Jhin was stuck with a Vastaya named Rakan.Also, Rakan's rut was near and Jhin's heat was coming soon. However, the problem was that Rakan didn't know Jhin was half-Vastaya, and Jhin didn't know that even a half-blood like him can have a heat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted a story on AO3. Hope my writing isn't too bad.

 

 

Rakan groaned as he slowly waking up. His head was throbbing but at least his legs had stopped bleeding.

"Okay, so what did I get myself into this time?" the Vastaya grunted as he sat up and looked around. He was sitting on a bed, a simple bed with pillow and blanket. The room was…plain. So plain. White marble floor, walls made from stones and woods, and a simple wooden door. No window. And the only source of light in the room came from a…ceiling?

Rakan got up and walked toward the middle of the room. There, the ceiling wasn't made of wood and stones, but it was made from glass. Natural light shone in from above. Rakan could see the sky and the clouds decorated it.

"So I must have been sleeping for at least…12 hours," he said to himself, thinking back to what happened yesterday.

He had a fight with Xayah. Another fight about the bloodshed and the war they were fighting. No…the war Xayah was fighting. They just came back from an unsuccessful mission and both of them were furious with different reasons. Xayah was angry because the targets got away and because of Rakan stopping her from chasing them. Rakan was angry because Xayah was pushing herself too hard and making suicidal decisions just to accomplish the mission.

Rakan groaned, he remembering everything Xayah said to him and what he said back to her.

" _If you hadn't stopped me…!"_

" _..They you'd be dead! Dead! Xayah!"_

" _No! I can do it!"_

Their fight accelerated quickly and soon the other Vastayas they fought alongside with had come to stop them from actually hurting each other. In his mind, Rakan sighed and replayed everything that happened from there.

_"If you don't want to do this... "_

_Xayah state, growling at him. Her eyes were bright with fury and disappointment. Rakan had to swallow hard. He hated it when Xayah brong this up._

_"No! I want to!"_

_It was a partial lie. He did want to hurt those who harmed his people, but not those human who had nothing to do with what happened. Xayah wanted to wipe all of them out. She didn't believe that any human were innocent._

_"You're only here because of me!"_

_She shouted, lunging forward but was stopped by their comrades. Rakan stood where he was, giving her a sad smile. She saw through his lies, liked always._

_"... nah. Freedom fighting is a good look for me."_

_He said, stepping back, deciding that both of them needed some spaces. Xayah gave him another growl before she huffed and turned away, signalling that she agreed._

_Xayah went to the command room to discuss their next moves with other Vastayas while Rakan walked outside. He looked at the quiet forest and sighed. He needed a distraction. He needed to get away from here for a while._

After that, an idea of visiting a small human town at the outskirt of this forest came to him. Rakan knew that visiting human's settlement was dangerous, but at the same time it would be a great distraction too. Also, he knew that town, had been there several times, the people there were kind and had no idea about Vastayas. They thought of Rakan and other Vastayas visiting them as some sort of high sorcerers or mages, which amused Rakan to no ends. But at least, they were harmless.

Rakan sighed again and cocked his head to the side. It should be a simple and uneventful trip, if not for that man.

His brows furrowed as he growled. "That so-called 'Golden Demon'."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jhin almost dropped the cup he was holding. He strengthened his back, mentally scolding himself from losing his compose, and drew in a deep breath.

After three months in Noxus, Jhin was finally home. The Ionian government had sent him there to create havoc in Noxus with some rebellious and mindless Noxians as his patrons. Jhin did enjoy killing Noxians, but he was bored as hell too because no Noxian seemed to be able to appreciate arts.

Well, Jhin couldn't say that he loved Ionia, but he did appreciate the peace and beauty of his homeland - especially after coming back from the land he loathed so much. So, after getting back home, the first thing Jhin decided to do was making a small production for himself. He needed something to cheer himself up after those boring productions he was assigned to do in Noxus.

Let's say that not everything went as planned, and now Jhin was stuck with a Vastaya named Rakan.

His hands were shaking and Jhin had to put the cup down. He could no longer sitting still with that angry magical being pacing downstairs. Anger was pouring out of Rakan liked a broken dam.

" _Hello beautiful, who are you? Why haven't I seen you before?"_

He still remembered the voice, the touch. Oh, those touches. The way Rakan leaded him around. The way their fingers interlocked. The way Rakan held him up and cradled him.

Jhin gulped, abruptly standing up and started to pace. He paced around the room, trying to forget everything that happened last night.

 

 

 

 

**Last night**

 

Jhin arrived at a small town near an outskirt of one of the oldest forests in Ionia. This forest was said to be claimed by dangerous spirits, so people tended to travel around the forest than travel through the forest. And it would remain that way as long as a major travelling routes hadn't been established. For now, this section of Ionia would remain as a backwater land, having nothing but forests, villages, and small towns.

Jhin tightened his hold on the hood. He wasn't wearing mask today because it would only make him stood out than blending in. And after a long time of concealing himself behind those masks, Jhin was a bit nervous. Yet, he told himself that every actor would feel nervous before their show, so this was normal. It would be like in the past, when he still travelled with the Zhyun's travelling theatres and opera houses.

There was only one tavern here but that was okay, that was all Jhin was looking for. He walked through the town disguised as a lone traveller. Walking behind him was his horse, a black stallion. Intelligent and loyal. Jhin had never thought that he would find such a fine horse in Noxus, but he did. And he had to bring it back with him. There was no way Jhin would let such a beautiful horse rotted in that gaudy land.

"Stay here and be a good boy," he told the horse, gently handing the bridles to a nearby stable boy. The boy was probably a son or nephews of the owner of the tavern.

After that, Jhin walked inside, looking for an 'actor' or 'actress' for his small production. His plan was simple; he lured them out and leaded them to a trap. Then, a body would be left in the forest, not far away so the local people would find them. A week after that he would come back to listen to a new tale of an evil spirit in the forest.

However, as Jhin entered the tavern, a strong emotion hit him. It made him wavered on his feet. It made him struggled to keep his compose, but he managed it anyway.

Looking up, Jhin's eyes scanned the room and stopped at the middle of the hall. There, a tall man with a cape of golden feathers.

_No, not a man, a male Vastaya._

A voice in his head said and Jhin grimaced. Being a half-Vastaya, Jhin found himself sometimes able to read other's emotions, especially Vastayas. It wasn't every day that he could do that, but it seemed like tonight he could.

Jhin looked for an empty table to sit down, but he couldn't find any except one table near the dancefloor in the middle of the room, where the male Vastaya was dancing along with several men and women. The Virtuoso sighed, gridding his teeth and walked toward that table.

However, before he could sit down, he was swapped off his feet by that male Vastaya. Jhin let out a gasp, annoyed and excited, as he was immediately leaded to the middle of the dancefloor. In the corner of his eyes, Jhin saw an angry woman standing up from where the male Vastaya had abandoned her in order to pull him in his embrace.

"Hello beautiful, who are you? Why haven't I seen you before?"

His voice was low, a bit husky, and whispering. Normally Jhin would have punched anyone in the face for touching him without permission, but this time he was too dumbfound to do so because; 1) this Vastaya was very upset beneath those mask of playfulness, and 2) Jhin suddenly had a weird feeling that he wouldn't want this stranger to let go. He wanted this male Vastaya near, he wanted this stranger to hold him for as long as possible.

 _What the hell is happening?_  Jhin thought, confused. Nevertheless, his legs moved with the song and Jhin danced along with his sudden partner.  _Or maybe it's the magic?_

He knew that Vastayas were born of magic. They were full of magic. And sometimes, those magic effected the people and the land around them.

"My name is Rakan," and now the strange Vastaya was whispering in his ears, and Jhin shivers. "And you?"

Automatically, as if he was programed to do that, Jhin answered. "Khada."

"Khada," Rakan rolled his name on his tongue and suddenly Jhin felt like he was dressing in too many clothes. He felt like discarding his coat and jacket, and let Rakan touched his bared arms.

_What is happening to me?!_

Jhin's mind screamed in confusion as they danced around the room. Rakan always kept him close. Jhin clothed arms touching the exposed skin of the Vastaya. He could feel the toned muscles. Rakan and him almost had the same built; tall, lean, but not skinny, but Rakan was more muscular than him. His arms were thicker, stronger, but gentle when they cradled Jhin's frame. His hands resembled those of a human, but with sharper nail and longer fingers. However, the thing Jhin found most exotic about Rakan was his feather-liked cape. It spread out to the ground. It looked so soft, so weightless, and it was pure beauty.

Rakan's hand on his waist dug in between the fabric of his shirts and pants, touching the skin below and Jhin gasped. He almost let Rakan continued if not because of the memory from the latest meetings he had with his new handler right after he had set foot back on Ionia.

 

_The man, his new handler, was a coward pretending to be a knife in shiny armour, Jhin could see it. However, he was too tired to make a comment about that, so he waited for the agent to start talking first._

" _Welcome back, Golden Demon." The man said. "My name is Daya, I'm your new handler."_

" _What happened to my old handler?" Jhin asked, pretending to be confused even though he knew awfully well what happened to his previous handler._

_Jhin had killed that man before he travelled to Noxus. It wasn't a sudden death, no. His old handler was a fool to think that he could control Jhin. His former handler always thought that he was better and that he knew more about killings than the Virtuoso. So, Jhin waited for him to let his guard down and slipped a poison in the man's drink during a meeting before Jhin's departure to Noxus. The poison would kill Jhin's former handler slowly, taking days or weeks before death would arrive, and it did its job wonderfully._

" _He's dead, unfortunately. Surprisingly overworking can kill a man, I would listen to my doctor from now on," Daya replied him and Jhin had to suppress a chuckle._

" _What's next then?" Jhin asked, crossing his arms over his chest. It was partly a defensive stand, but with his back straight, it could also show annoyance. "Our dear government expects me to start working right away after my long and suffering journey?"_

" _Oh, no, no," Daya shook his head. "The Council only wishes to let you know the name of those who have taken out…kindness and hospitality for grant. Some are humans, some are Vastayas." The agent without showing Jhin any files. Jhin frowned behind his mask, so this man…no…the government had expected him to remember the names._

" _Go on," he said and it's Daya's turn to frown at him. It's obvious that this stupid agent didn't like being ordered around. But he was alone in a port, which had already cleared out, and Jhin's reputation always proceeded him. So the agent spoke._

" _There are several people…" Daya then started with lists of human's names – mostly politics. Then he went to Vastaya's. "...and those annoying birds from Lhotlan tribe. Rakan the Charmer, Xayah the Rebel…" the listed go on and on, until Daya ended it with, "…oh, and you're expected at Kashuri Armories three weeks after this. I'll meet you there. Have a nice vacation."_

_Jhin only nodded and walked off, leaving Daya at the port. In his head, he was already planning a small production to get rid of his boredom._

 

Back to present, Jhin was still in Rakan's arms. The Vastaya swung him around, oblivious to what Jhin just realized. And Jhin had to admit that he liked the way Rakan handled him. The Vastaya wasn't subtle with his intension nor his movement, but he wasn't rough nor mindless. Every move was planned, every touch was perfect. Too perfect, as if his body was made to fit the hand of this Vastaya he had just met.

"Like what you see?" Rakan whispered in his ears and Jhin almost jerked back, almost. The voice was low, deep, and husky. It made Jhin felt too hot under his collar and he nearly nodded back.

"A bit," he replied instead, grinning as Rakan raised his eyebrows.

"Then how come you're not pushing me away yet?" Rakan asked, grinning as he grabbed Jhin's waists with two hands and held him up, spinning them around with the song. Jhin automatically put both hands on Rakan's shoulders to steady himself.

"Because you're a decent dancer," Jhin replied when Rakan put him down. Their fingers entwined again as Rakan leaded him toward the next part of the song. "And decent dancers are hard to find nowadays."

"Then you must had been very unlucky," Rakan chuckled, pulling Jhin close. Their noses almost touched. "Or tonight is your lucky night?"

"Tonight is my lucky night," Jhin agreed. His heart was speeding up with the increased proximity. Normally he would have an urge to kill this bold Vastaya, but now he only felt relief. During the dance, Jhin could feel anxiety and heavy emotions bleeding out of Rakan liked disease. Dancing and flirting with him somehow had calm Rakan down. And calm Rakan did calm Jhin down for some reason he didn't know.

Yet, Rakan's curiosity and interest in Jhin that had sparked since the male Vastaya saw him was still there. And this confused Jhin. The Virtuoso might be a proud artist, but he had never been proud of himself. He wasn't beautiful. He knew how to dance, but he was not the greatest nor the most alluring.

 _What is this?_  Jhin thought, blinking as the song slowed down.  _What is the meaning of this? And why his emotions affected me so much? No, this is not good. I've to get out of here. I've to get away from him._

"So... Whatcha doing later?" Rakan asked him as the song ended. His hands were still on Jhin.

"Having a few drinks," Jhin replied, deciding that he must get away before things went too far. Having some drinks was a great excuse because 1) he could really do it, and 2) most Vastayas hated human's liquors. "And you?"

There was something in Rakan's blue eyes. Something wild and primal. But just like a picture from a stilled water surface, as soon as someone threw a rock in it rippled. Those wild and primal look immediately disappeared, replaced by confusion and anger – at himself more than at Jhin. Rakan was upset again and somehow this unsettled Jhin too.

"Ugh… I think I'll pass," the Vastaya made a face at him and finally let go. The Vastaya moved around to find a new partner and Jhin quickly got himself away from the dancefloor.

Jhin made his way to a small bar and sat down. He was crumbing mentally because of Rakan. And this had never happened to him before. He waved the bartender to get him something strong and turned his attention back to Rakan. He wanted to see how Rakan was doing despite telling him not to turn. But Rakan's emotion was still pouring out, but now it's not anxiety or sadness; it's frustration.

 _No, no, ignore him. Stop reading his emotions!_ Jhin mentally screamed. _I've to focus! I come here to make a production, not getting played like some stupid teenagers._

After a drink or two and pure determination, finally Jhin was able to really focus on his plan - able to keep Rakan's emotions at the background of his mind. He started scanning the room, looking for a suitable victim. Tonight he was looking for a simple actor or actress. He wanted someone plain, an ordinary townspeople. He wanted someone who was innocent and didn't really know how to fight back.

The past three months were a torture; mindless Noxian patrons wanting only efficiency and ignored all the beauty he could add. So, tonight he wanted absolute control over his work. The work he could really be creative and be himself.

After several minutes of looking and watching, Jhin found suitable actress. She was pretty and innocent. An easy prey.

Jhin followed the woman around the tavern with his eyes. She was surely one of the waitresses working here. He needed to stay until her shift was over. Then he could begin.

 

 

The moon was high in the sky when the woman's shift ended. Jhin watched carefully as she said goodbye to her co-workers before walking out of the tavern. The Virtuoso silently followed her.

Once outside, Jhin let the woman walked several steps ahead before he pulled out a small bag from his robe. Jhin called it a 'singing dust'. It was a dry form of a potion called 'allure'. This potion would lure anyone who inhale/drink it to follow the song sung while the potion was made.

Jhin walked quietly behind the woman and slowly blew the dust in his hand at her. She stumbled as soon as she inhaled it. The woman coughed and Jhin smiled. Now we're talking.

He sang the same song he sang while making the potion and slowly stepped into the shadow. The woman looked around, confused as to why suddenly she felt so lightheaded. Jhin let her stayed confused for a while before he sang again, just loud enough for her to hear. Then, slowly, he leaded her into the woods.

The woman followed his song even though she couldn't see anything. She fell down several time but still got up because the magic called her to. Jhin smirked as he leaded her toward his trap. This was a perfect performance. He was telling a story about Ionian people got lured into the wild by the magic and was dead because of their curiosity.

And when she was closed enough to the trap, Jhin stopped singing. He sighed and watched the woman stumbled around in the dark after she had regained control over her body.

 _Startled, scared, and confused._  Jhin thought as he looked at her. She was spinning around, trying to find a way out. Then, she lost her footing and fell right into a trap. A hole full with pointy sticks, cliché but classic and effective.

Her scream was short and painful. Jhin smiled at another perfect work. And he count to four before walking over to the trap. However, before he reached the trap, there was a hand on his shoulder and a wave of complex emotions.

"So you're the murderer everyone talked about, Golden Demon," it was Rakan. And surprisingly he didn't sound shocked at all. His grip wasn't hard or strong either. Just a simple grip. Yet, Jhin shivered. He didn't understand it at all.

Out of pure reflex, Jhin grabbed a handful of sleeping powder from another pouch in his robe and turned to blew it at the Vastaya. Catching Rakan's off guard, the Vastaya did inhale the powder and was fast asleep in a split second.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TBC.**


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

**Old Vastayan Courting Ritual**

**Step one:** Grab their interest. A dance always works.

 **Step two:** Check the compatibility. Several small fights = one of the methods. Also, the fights don't have to be physical.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Rakan sat on the bed with one leg hanging out, tapping his claw against the white marble floor. He was angry, really angry, but there was nothing he could do. He had tried the door, it didn't work. He had tried to break the glass ceiling, didn't work either, but it wasn't because he's not strong enough.

There was something draining his strength. Not much, but enough to make him become weaker. That 'demon' must have drugged him.

Rakan gridded his teeth. He thought about Xayah, thought about how worried she would be. Yet, another thought came up, asking if she would even think of him right now. Xayah had a revolution to plan after all. She might not be thinking of him at all.

 _And I thought we were inseparable,_  Rakan chuckled, a bit sad at the fact. Well, it's not like Xayah and he weren't a thing, but they're…less together and less….less inseparable.

Suddenly there was a faint footstep outside the room. Rakan's ears perked up and he soundlessly set both his feet on the floor. He prepared to stand up but then stopped. Even though he was captured and deprived of his usual strength, he still had a choice. He could pretend to be asleep; he could hide behind the door and ambush; or he could just stand here and wait for whoever outside to enter.

Rakan grinned; Xayah would chose to ambush or pretend to be asleep, but he was not her. He's a Charmer and he would live up to his name.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jhin hesitated in front of the door.

He knew that if he had killed Rakan last night, this awkward situation wouldn't have happened. But there was something inside him, something deep and primal, that wanted Rakan to live.

Jhin took a deep breath and close his eyes. He could sense Rakan from here. The Vastaya was calmer than what he had thought, but there was still a hint of anger. Nevertheless, the most dominant thing in Rakan's mind right now was…anticipation.

Rakan was awake and was waiting for him.

This realization made Jhin shivered, half from fear and half from excitement. A different kind of excitement compared to what he felt when he was about to execute a target.

The Virtuoso thought about the actress last night. When he hung her up on some branches of a nearby tree, she looked so plain. No, she wouldn't be this plain if there wasn't for this Vastaya across the door.

_There was no turning back. You can't keep him here forever, you won't keep him here._

A voice in his head said, knowing all too well that Jhin could have leaved Rakan in this room to rot, but he wouldn't. Such powerful and marvelous creature shouldn't be caged, or at least they shouldn't be caged to death. That would be boring; a boring death. No, a dishonorable decision for an artist liked him. He would never give a majestic creature such a boring death. No, Rakan's death must be extraordinary. It must be memorable.

_Maybe I can get him to join me. I've several performances in progress of pre-productions, maybe he can help. His magic would be useful and more effective compared to what I can do. No, he definitely will make them a lot better than my usual masterpiece._

The Virtuoso almost smiled at this thought. But then he shook his head. He would think about those plans later.

Jhin's hand touched the door knob. This door was magically lock, but Rakan wouldn't have problem breaking it if not because of another powder Jhin blew to Rakan before he carried the Vastaya to his place. A temporary magic blocking powder. It would make Rakan become weaker for around 24 hours.

_There was no turning back. You've passed the point of no return since you decided not to kill him._

Another voice spoke up and Jhin made an annoyed grunt. Then he turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Rakan was half sitting half laying down on the bed. He seemed to be examining his claws. Jhin stepped in and closed the door. The well-oiled hinges made no sound as they pulled the door shut.

Jhin knew that Rakan was aware of his presence. Yet, the Charmer had decided not to react.

 _Interesting_.

"Good morning," so Jhin decided to speak up first. "I'm delight to see that you're awake."

"I'm glad to see you too darling," Rakan replied, and Jhin almost choked on his own breath because of those words alone.

 _How...dare..._ Jhin blinked, embarrassed. However, before the Ionian artist could have replied, Rakan was leaping in the air then landing on Jhin. His weight tumbled both of them down to the floor and suddenly Jhin's arms were pinned beside his head.

Jhin knew that he should be scared. Rakan's claws could rip him apart, and he was an idiot to come here without any weapon. Why didn't he bring any? Was he thinking that just blocking Rakan's magic was enough? He's an idiot.

Yet, Jhin didn't really feel like an idiot. No, he knew he was an idiot, but still he only felt…excitement and anticipation.

 _Oh dear, what was happening to me?_  Jhin mentally slapped himself. _Why I thought that he wouldn't attack? Why I thought that I could just check on him and nothing would happen? No… why I didn't think of bringing any weapon? What is wrong with me!_

Rakan growled and that brought Jhin's attention back to him. Now the Virtuoso was aware of Rakan's weight above him, holding him down. His cape…not…it's his feathers. His feathers draped over both of them like a soft magical blanket. They're beautiful.

"Now,  _Khada_ ," Rakan said his name again. Jhin hated and loved how Rakan still rolled his name on his tongue. It's sexy, it's arousing, and it made him feel special. Also, it distracted him. "Mind to tell me why you haven't killed me yet? I've heard that the Golden Demon killed everyone in its way. And what tricks you're using on me? Depriving someone from their magic is rude!"

Rakan's voice made Jhin shivered slightly. He wanted to be able to touch. He wanted to feel Rakan. But then the Vastaya tightened his grips and Jhin almost cried out. Rakan might seem like a support type in battle, but he was indeed powerful.

Moreover, Jhin could feel that Rakan was surprised that he wasn't putting up a fight. And, of course, Rakan believed that this was Jhin's plan. Which it wasn't. Jhin didn't plan to be pinned down liked this. Actually, he hadn't planned anything at all. He just came to check on Rakan because he couldn't…he just couldn't stay away. He came here without a plan, and he was going to get the full consequence of that.

_I'm an absolute idiot. A disgrace._

"Not a talker? Shame." Above him, Rakan mused. His emotions were shifting. More anger was coming out and Jhin didn't want that. He had to do something.

"I apologize," he said, voice calm liked always. "I'd to make sure that you wouldn't leave this room, not until I deemed you ready."

"And you think you can control me?" Rakan growled again, sharp claws digging into his arms, drawing blood. Jhin noted that Rakan's teeth were longer and sharper than human, especially the canines. "I can't wait to see what I'm going to do to you."

The Vastaya's emotions shifted so quickly that Jhin started to have a headache. One second he was angry, then he was interested in something Jhin couldn't identify, then he was…aroused…by Jhin.

 _What the hell is going on?!_  Jhin wanted to scream. Half of him regretted the decision of coming here. The other half was excited for some reason.

_I've to get away from here! I've to get away from here!_

Another part of him screamed and Jhin was finally able to move. He pulled one of his leg toward himself and kicked Rakan. That caught the taller male off guard. Jhin kicked his leg out at Rakan again and made the golden bird loosened his grip. The Virtuoso broke free and rolled aside. He quickly stood up, doing his best to block Rakan's emotions away.

"I need you for my next performance," Jhin said, a little too breathless than he wanted it to sound. No, he had to sound collective, calm, and confident. He couldn't let the other saw a weak spot. Also, he couldn't let Rakan hear that it was partly a lie. He only had a slight idea of getting Rakan involved in one of his planned masterpiece. "You're a Vastaya. You can do things I can't. You're magic. I need it."

Rakan looked surprised, really surprised. Not because Jhin said he wanted Rakan for his performance. The Vastaya was surprised because he didn't think Jhin would admit that the golden bird could to things that the artist couldn't do. But then anger came at the words 'I need it'. Rakan thought that he needed the magic, which could have meant that Jhin wanted to drain all of Rakan's magic from him.

"What human's call magic, we call life." Rakan took a step forward. His claws were ready. "You're not taking that from me!"

He jumped toward Jhin. However, this time Jhin was prepared. The pain in his arms made his sense sharp and drew attention from Rakan's emotion flowing out like a dam had broken. He moved aside at the last second and turned to kick Rakan, causing him to lose his balance. Then, swiftly, Jhin wiped his leg out from below. He intended to trip Rakan. Yet, the Charmer moved back in time.

"I don't intend to kill you!" Jhin shouted as soon as Rakan took a step back to gain his balance. "I want you to work with me. Your magic have so many potential. I need your  _abilities_." He stressed the word 'abilities' to make sure that Rakan didn't get the wrong message this time.

Rakan's anger lessened, replaced by curiosity. Yet, the Vastaya was still wary of him.

"And why should I trust your words?!" Rakan shouted back. "Humans made promises. More than I can remember. They kept none. They want us in cages. We refuse. They want our magic. Humans claim it is theirs. They fence us away and cover it in refuse."

"I don't want you in a cage." Jhin said. It's an honest statement. He had never wanted Rakan in cage. "I want your cooperation. And I…" he almost said 'I promise', but that wouldn't be the right words. Rakan just said that human had broken promises, whatever those were. "…believe that you're going to benefit from it."

"How so?" Rakan still kept his distance. But Jhin could sense his interest. Rakan would listen to what he said, at least. "Also, humans think that to believe in something, you have to be serious about it. That's their problem. That's your problem."

_He's very good with words._

Jhin started to get annoyed, but at the same time he liked how fluid Rakan was. He liked the taunt. He liked the jab. He hated to admit it, but Rakan was very interesting and…charming.

"I'm planning a production," Jhin continued, deciding not to retro back. He must be a professional. "It's a quite…ambitious and greedy leap from my usual work. Normally I'm more on physical display, physical remodeling, and literally touchable acting." Jhin wiped his hand around, thinking about his past performance. "But this time…I want something mental. I want the audiences to look at something and saw another thing. A hidden story, revealed only to those who looked closely."

Now Rakan stood in place. There was something in the Vastaya's mind, but Jhin didn't care to pry. He was too caught up in his own explanation. His voice grew louder and louder as he spoke. "The latest performance I made was a plain story. A girl hunted and killed by evil spirit of the wood. A simple story, easy to tell, easy to perform, easy for the audience to get the message. But this…this performance. They will have to look, and look again, because they won't see past the physical display until they really look. It will be my next masterpiece." The gears were shifting in his head and Jhin could almost see what could happen if he had Rakan's help. He was honest when he said that it would be a masterpiece.

Then he realized that Rakan had been quiet all along. Half of Jhin was afraid that this might be just a delusion. That Rakan wasn't here and he was talking to no one. But then Rakan spoke up. And this time his voice was calmer with a hint of interest.

"Who is your victim then?" the Vastaya asked. "Some mindless farmer? Another pretty girl? Or someone important?"

 _I see,_  Jhin almost laughed. Now he knew why Rakan was interested. This Vastaya didn't like human, and had probably decided that maybe helping Jhin wiping more humans out wouldn't be too bad. Besides, the blood wouldn't be on Rakan's hands. It would be on Jhin's. Not that the Virtuoso minded. Red was always a primary colour after all.

"A group of people, important people," so Jhin continued. Normally he hated talking about his plans for his performances. But if he wanted Rakan's cooperation, he had to try. No pain no gain.

"I'm listening," was the reply. Jhin hid his smile and started explaining.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

"…Make yourself at home. Oh, and would you like tea or coffee?"

"Nothing, thanks, I'm good."

"Very well then."

The Golden Demon nodded at him and turned toward the Kitchen while Rakan looked around the hallway.

After telling Rakan whom he intended to kill and how he had planned to kill them, the Vastaya had decided to stay. He wasn't sure what got to him, but he suddenly wanted to know more about Jhin. Besides, helping Jhin killing those humans would only benefit his fellow Vastayas since all of Jhin's targets were members of the Council that ruled Ionia.

However, deciding to cooperate with Jhin didn't mean that the Virtuoso would let him leave yet.

" _You can go anywhere within the manor, but you can't leave the place, not until I say so."_

" _And what guarantees you that? Magic?"_

" _Magical traps. They are very sensitive to a magical beings. Not just Vastayas, but also witches, wizards, mages, and sorcerers. So please stay inside. I'd hate to clean your blood and collect your pieces."_

" _Wow, you've to teach me about those traps. Please?"_

" _Maybe, but you're free to go anywhere in my manor. Just don't break anything. Make yourself at home. Oh, and would you like tea or coffee?"_

 _Jackass_ , Rakan shook his head. He looked around the hallway again and noticed that this might not be the main hallway of the house. On the end of the hallway was a stairs that leaded up from the basement. On the right side was the pristine kitchen Jhin was in. And on the left was a large dining room with a lot of windows. But all of them were covered by crimson curtains which surprisingly went well with the dark-red wood colour scheme of the room.

"Jhin! I'll open the curtain!"

Rakan called to the man who was still in the kitchen. No answer came, so the Vastaya decided that Jhin was okay with that.

The Vastaya walked inside the room and quickly pulled the robe that would pull the curtains open. And as soon as they did and sunlight went in, Rakan almost gasped.

Jhin's manor was on an island. A small island in the middle of a lake, which was surrounded by lines of tall trees.

 _We're in a forest. No, not any forest. It's...one of the oldest forest of eastern Ionia,_ Rakan almost gasped. He was impressed that Jhin was able to build a manor here.

Looking around, Rakan decided that the manor took around 25% of the island's surface, surrounding the building from this side was a garden with all types of Ionian herbs, flowers, and vegetables. An in the corner of his eyes, Rakan could spot a greenhouse. It must had connected to the kitchen.

Pulling away from the window, Rakan wondered if he could go to the greenhouse without getting killed. However, there was still so many things to explore, so Rakan left the dining room to continue on.

The Vastaya continued down the hallway to the opposite side of the stairs that leaded to the basement. And he was right. It leaded him to another hallway. A larger one with a chandelier and a stairs leading up. The front door was a large golden double door with impressive wooden statues of horses guarding both side of the door.

 _So extra,_  Rakan raised an eyebrow and continued on his way. He spotted a door on both side of the stairs and decided to go explore later. Right now he would continue toward another smaller hallway on the opposite side of the room.

Rakan walked into the hallway and turned left first. He found himself in a large library. The room was cold and the curtains were closed. The Vastaya didn't hesitate to pull all of the curtains up and found himself looking outside to the green field with a black stallion grazing calmly. And on the right edge of the field, Rakan could see a small stable.

 _Probably for the pool animal. Wonder what his name is. Gotta ask Jhin,_  the Vastaya thought as he walked out of the library.

Rakan walked into the opposite room from the library and found himself looking at tons of canvases, paints, sculptures – both finished and unfinished, weapons, and mannequins. This large rooms looked like a combination of a painter studio, a sculptor's studio, a weapons storage, and a tailor shop. Each occupied each corner of the room with a painter studio be the closet to the door. And there was a large table in the middle of the room with tons of papers and scrolled. Rakan guessed that where all Jhin designed whatever he wanted to create.

 _So this is Jhin's office?_  The Vastaya thought as he walked into the room. He spotted a door at the end of the room, between the tailor shop and weapon storage. The door wasn't locked, so Rakan walked in and found himself in a bathroom.

 _Convenient,_  he decided and walked out of the bathroom through another door and found himself in a hallway. In front of him was a second door that would lead into the library.  _Okay, so this is all of the west side of the manor. It's two time larger than that east wing. Time to explore the other two door besides that giant stairs._

The two doors, however, connected to a simple long passage that covered all the back of the manor. On the east end it had a glass door that connected to the green house, near it was a door leaded into the kitchen. In the middle there was a large door that leaded outside to a veranda. And from the veranda to a stone path leaded to a small dock. Rakan saw two boats there. He wondered if Jhin went finishing in his free-time or whenever he felt like it.

 _Now, the basement and the second floor,_  Rakan thought.  _Or maybe I should check on Jhin first. Making sure he won't try anything._

So Rakan walked back to Jhin. However, on the way he couldn't help but wonder if his interest in eliminating humans was really what made him stay here.

_Of course it is! Humans are bad. The lesser of them, the better the world will be._

_No, you're lying to yourself. You feel something, and that's what make you stay._

_No, I didn't!_

_Yes, you did. You felt something last night. You feel it as soon as he walked into the tavern. You_ _**want** _ _him._

Rakan stopped dead in his track. He growled at himself.  _No! I didn't and I don't! I don't want him! I want nothing to do with that punk ass psychopath!_

_Yes you did. You wanted to dance with him, and you had. It's a wild dance. And we're so…compatible._

_No, we're not! My other half is Xayah. No one could dance with me as best as she._

_You just proved that wrong last night. Admit it. You wanted him so much you grabbed him even before he could sit down._

_He's plain. His eyes are simple blue. His hair is simply black. He's pale. He's plain._

_He smells like a wild flower._

_Just like Xayah!_

_No…not the same as Xayah. Xayah was the field of flowers. Beautiful, fierce, a combination of perfections - of magic. But Jhin, he's a lone flower. A rare one. Growing in the dark – almost forgotten. Beautiful, but alone, and half malformed into something…wild…dangerous…unstable…but beautiful nonetheless. No, not beautiful. Magnificent._

Rakan groaned and almost hit his head against the wall to make his train of thoughts disappeared. He hated to admit it, but there was something about Jhin which really attracted him. Something more…exotic and addictive. But he couldn't tell what it was, yet he was sure that it's not Jhin's doing. Between his kind and human. Humans were the charmed, Vastayas are the charmers. They wouldn't be easily charmed by humans. Such magic hardly worked on Vastayas when the user were humans. And even if Jhin did process that rare gift among humans, why didn't he use it on Rakan instead of using that sleeping powder.

_"What the hell were you thinking?"_

_"Back there?"_

_"Yes."_

_"I wasn't. I never think. Ugh... thinking."_

This was the most frequent conversation he and Xayah always had after he leaped to protect Xayah or after he did anything risky. Then another one came as well.

_"Xayah? I think we got a problem... "_

_"Think, or know?"_

_"I... know we got a problem?"_

Rakan sighed. Yeah, he really should think before he do something. Relying on instinct was what he was used to do since he was born. It did help him and get him into troubles. But now he was alone. He didn't have Xayah to think or make the plan or analyse the situation.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

Jhin could still feel Rakan's emotion. It was useful to keep track of how the Charmer was doing, but at the same time it distracted him. On the bright side, since Rakan had calmed down and seemed contented after he knew that Jhin was going to kill some politicians, the Vastaya's emotions wouldn't wreak havoc inside Jhin's mind anymore, at least for now.

The artist hummed one of Ionian folk song as he put two cup onto a tray. Rakan didn't want a drink, but he would give the Vastaya a chance to choose again anyway.

Jhin set the tray on the table in the kitchen. It was a small dining table for not more than six people, but it's enough. He always ate here unless he had a guest. Well, actually Jhin used the dining room just around 2-3 times a year. He didn't have guests coming around often.

Rakan popped in the kitchen right after Jhin set the tray down. The Vastaya was calm, but Jhin could still feel the curiosity.

 _Well, at least he had entertained himself._  The Virtuoso thought and sat down on the table. He watched Rakan walking around the kitchen, poking at anything the Vastaya deemed interesting.

"When will you let me go outside?" Rakan asked, turning back toward him. His bright blue eyes were so sharp, like the eyes of a hawk. "I see you've a horse. What's his name?"

"I called him Nightmare," Jhin replied, sipping his tea. "I found him in Noxus. His owner was one of my…actor. Normally I wouldn't bring anything back from that gauche nation, but he was…too precious to be left there."

"You treat everything with pretty words," Rakan noted, walking to sit down in front of him. "Now what? I'm your prisoner until you're ready to make the performance?"

"It wouldn't be long," Jhin replied. He stayed calm despite the slight anger that started to bloom in Rakan's mind. "The Council expected me to be at Kashuri Armories within nineteen days after this. I've to carry out at least one performance before the meeting."

"I thought you're a killer for hire?" Rakan raised his eyebrows. "Or…this time you kill just because you want to kill?"

"I kill because I want to. And it's an  _art_ ," Jhin snapped his head up. He narrowed his eyes at Rakan. Well, normally he wouldn't express what he felt unless he was wearing a mask. Yet, with Rakan, Jhin felt like he didn't need the mask. Rakan had already seen his real face, no need in trying to hide.

"An art?" Rakan seemed surprised. Then the Vastaya grinned and Jhin's heart skipped a beat. Rakan was interested in him.

"It is an art. And art requires a certain cruelty." Jhin nodded. "Art must exist beyond reason. It's what gives me life."

"Some called you a madman, a maniac," Rakan smirked at him. "And now I see why."

 _He was provoking me,_  Jhin thought, smirking back.  _Fine. Two of us can play this game._

"They call me mad. All artists are mad." The artist set the cup down on the tray and put both hands on the table, fingers entwined with each other. "I am the singer without a voice. The dancer without legs. Each bullet is a piece of my soul. Each shot is a piece of me."

Rakan snorted. "Dance? Sing? You've got to be kidding me. Your kind know nothing about it." Then the Vastaya stood up and started pacing around the room. Yet, his eyes had never left Jhin's. "We are seen dancing and thought insane - by those who can't hear the music. Those who don't understand magic at all, yet still say that they know what magic is." Rakan pointed at Jhin before continuing on. "Magic is in the heart. Magic is in the rhythm. Magic is a wilderness. The only way to understand magic is to plunge into it, move with it, dance and dance!" The Vastaya jumped into the air. His golden feathers frayed out, glowing under the light from outside. Then he landed on the table in front of Jhin, staring down at him. His voice was low, a warning. "Long ago, our kind danced upon the mountains like flames. Now only the embers remain."

Jhin stood up, this whole thing should be something alarming and scaring. Rakan was only slightly subdued; he still could hurt Jhin. Yet, the Virtuoso didn't feel fear. He feel excitement. It's like Rakan was trying to stir him on – trying to get Jhin involve in whatever he was going to do. And Jhin, against his better judgement, decided to go along with Rakan.

"You lack imagination." Jhin took a step toward the table – toward Rakan. "I am avant-garde but you are stuck in the past. I don't care of what your view of magic is, the work is what matters. Every element must be in place. And my talent justifies all actions." He stepped away, swiping the tray with him to put on the counter. If anything went wrong and they fought, at least these precious tea set wouldn't be destroyed.

"Oh, really?" Rakan jumped down from the table. He stepped toward Jhin and the artist stepped up to meet him. And for some reasons, Jhin had a feeling that Rakan was pleased. "You're so proud of yourself,  _Virtuoso_."

Jhin liked the way Rakan rolled his cognomen, but he wouldn't let Rakan knew it. Yet, it did something to him. His heart was beating even faster.

"You know what, you're only given a little spark of madness." Rakan continued and they're now face to face. And then the Vastaya moved to whisper in his ears. "You mustn't lose it."

"Madness? Don't make me laugh," Jhin rolled his eyes. "I am pure. My work is pure."

"We'll see," Rakan grinned back. And this was the first time he looked so… predatory. "My magic is a fury. It is a song you cannot resist."

But then it's like Rakan realized something, because the Vastaya suddenly stepped back. The magical atmosphere around them, which was just formed, was broken. "Your kind started this war. We will end it."

 _What's the matter with him?_  Jhin frowned.  _It's like he wanted to play, but then he thought he shouldn't play and decided to stop. Rude. I just started to enjoy it._

However, since Rakan was already closing himself with confusions pouring out for Jhin to drown, the artist decided that enough was enough.  _Maybe there would be another chance._

"You know," Jhin took a step back and decided that he should start making lunch "A war was an impressive production, but it lacked soul."

Rakan looked at him and Jhin held his gaze. They stayed still for several seconds and then Rakan took off. He left the kitchen without a word and the artist decided to let him be for now.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**TBC.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've used many actual voice-lines of Rakan and Jhin from the game. I think they somehow fit perfectly together. I hope you guys like it.  
> Also, I've re-watched Rakan's champion spotlight. Am I the only one who think Jhin has more screen-time in that video more than Xayah?

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has a suggestion or want to request a scene between these two, please let me know. I'm all ears ^w^


End file.
